


Good Night, Honey

by ItsJustAHuman



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustAHuman/pseuds/ItsJustAHuman
Summary: Jumin was always aware of all the resets you've done. He finally decides that enough is enough and that you are his and only his.





	1. Waking up

It’s been about 2 months since you’ve downloaded this new app called Mystic Messenger. It’s been really fun so far, you got to meet so many cute guys and play each of their route. You’ve decided to start with Zen, then move on to Yoosung, then 707, and Jumin as the last person. You didn’t really like Jumin but you only did it so you could complete the game all the way and experience all their routes. 

 

~Zen route~

You were at home with Zen watching the movie Taken 3, while cuddling on the couch. You had your head on Zen’s lap while he was running his fingers through your hair and braiding it. 

 

“Babe, do you think after 3 times he’d ever learn to keep his daughter on lock down?” asked Zen.

 

“Probably not” you replied. 

 

You saw a shadow move outside the window next to the tv. You didn’t think much about it until you were about 30 minutes after you first saw it, you saw the shadow move again. You looked up and move your head a little bit to try to get Zen’s attention. 

 

“Baby I think there’s something outside” you told Zen.

 

“Are you sure? Do you want me to go check it out?” asked Zen.

 

“Yes please, thanks babe” you thanked him, smiling lovingly at him.

 

Zen went to the window and looked around outside before opening the window. He looked around for a bit before turning around. 

 

“Babe I think it was just your eye playing tricks on you there’s nothing outside” he said.

 

He sneezed twice and rubbed his nose with a look of confusion on his face. 

 

“Huh, that’s unusual usually I don’t sneeze unless there’s cats around” Zen said confused

 

“Well, it’s probably a stray cat crossing from our house then” you replied.

 

Zen came back to the couch grumbling about how cats should know their place and shouldn’t walk around his house when they knew he was allergic to them. You just laughed at his cute mini tantrum and just pulled him to the couch next to you. Both parties continued watching the movie while keeping warm by staying close.

 

~Yoosung route~

It was a sunny day which seemed like a perfect day to go out for a picnic with Yoosung. Yoosung decided to cook and make you guys sandwiches, packed a few fruits and small snacks from the convenience store. You both took turns feeling each other little things like candy, chocolate coated strawberries, and saying corny pick up lines.

 

“Someone vacuum my lap, I think this girl needs a clean space to shit” said Yoosung.

 

“Ewww, honey that was so bad” you said laughing at his lame line.

 

“Can I use my paint to colour within your lines?” I asked Yoosung while wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

 

Yoosung tried to suppress his giggled with his hand before he broke and started bursting laughing out laughing while trying to stop. Yoosung’s laugh made you join him in laughing because it was the kind of laugh that was really contagious. 

 

“Hey, I think we need to stop or we’ll be asked by someone to leave the park.” you told Yoosung.

 

Yoosung nodded and continued eating his sandwich while looking at the dog that was walking past us, waving at it. You spotted a guy wearing a hat and sunglasses sitting on a mat not too far away from you and Yoosung.  _ Dang, that person must really fear the UV rays.  _ You thought while silently laughing to yourself. You just brushed it off and continued on your picnic with Yoosung.

 

“Want to go watch a movie now?” asked Yoosung.

 

“Yeah sure, let’s go.” you replied.

 

Both of you finished off the your drinks and started walked hand in hand out of the park towards the cinema to watch a movie together. You couldn’t help but feel like you were being watched so you looked back to find the guy with the hat and sunglasses staring at both of you. 

 

“Come on babe, we gotta hurry up or there wouldn’t be any movies screening at this time” Yoosung said tugging on your arm a little bit. 

 

“Ok ok, hold your horses” you said laughing at his impatience. 

 

~707 route~

“Honey, look at this thing I made for you!!” Saeyoung said excitedly dragging you to his room that he usually stayed in for the whole day, only crawling out of his den for food and cuddles.

 

“Awe, babe that’s so cute!!” you squealed looking at the robotic cat that Saeyoung made for you.

 

“It’s for when I’m away, then you’ll have company” Saeyoung said.

 

“But you can’t pay more attention to it than me ok?” he said pouting at you.

 

“I’ll never pay more attention to anything else than you” you said squishing his cheeks together and kissing his fish lips. 

 

The cat meowed wanting some attention from either of you. You petted behind the ears of the cat. It purred and started walking around your arm wanting more contact. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Saeyoung pout at you while looking at you showering your affection onto the cat instead of him.

 

“Don’t worry honey, I still love you, just not as much as this cat” you said to him.

 

“Noooo (y/n) please” Saeyoung said making puppy eyes at you.

 

Of course, you couldn’t resist so you glomped him. Luckily the couch was behind Saeyoung so both of you didn’t really sustain any big injuries just getting the wind knocked out of Saeyoung. You peppered kisses all over his face.

 

~Jumin route (now)~

You were in the car going over to Jumin’s house for a date. You thought that the whole chauffeur thing was stupid, you could have just taken the train towards his apartment. However, you appreciated that Jumin thought of your safety and brought you over to him personally instead. After 6 songs from your spotify your playlist and a little moment of silence you finally reached Jumin’s apartment. You marvelled at the sheer height of his building. Well, you sort of expected this from the most extra CEO ever in Korea. 

 

After going up about 67 floors on the elevator you finally reached Jumin’s apartment which was at the top of his building. You were immediately greeted by Elizabeth. She brushed her fur against your left leg with her tail wrapping around your leg. You squatted down to pick her up while stroking behind her ear and brushing down her back. 

 

You walked towards the sitting room in Jumin’s room. The tv was still on but you couldn’t seem to find Jumin anywhere. 

“Jumin?” “Honey?” “Babeeeeee” you said as you tried looking for Jumin around the house. You sat on his bed thinking about the places he could be hiding.

 

You saw him walk into the room from the bathroom. There was a strange metallic smell that seem to came out from the bathroom. You took a good look at Jumin, he had his shirt untucked from his slacks and it seemed like there were some red spots of paint? On his striped shirt. He also seemed to have something hiding behind his back. 

 

“Jumin are you hiding something from me? Why is there red paint on you?” you asked him curiously.

 

Jumin didn’t reply, he stood at the doorway before his face morphed into a love sick expression. He took the few wide strides towards you sitting on the bed. He showed his hand that was hiding behind his back. It was a syringe with what appeared to be some type of purple liquid.

 

“What’s that for baby?” you asked, tilting your head to the side a little.

 

“Oh, it’s a present for you honey” Jumin said while smiling kindly.

 

You didn’t know what that meant but just shifted uncomfortably. You both had a staring competition for a few minutes before you stood up. 

 

“Well, then honey what do you want to do?” you asked spinning on the balls of your feet to turn to him. 

 

“Nothing honey let’s just stay home for the day ok?” Jumin said curtly. 

 

Jumin’s demeanor changed as he was now standing in front of you. He took a hold of your arm which started to hurt. You tried shaking your arm out of his grip but alas, he was stronger than you. Jumin took the syringe and stuck it into your forearm. You winced as he pushed the back of the syringe and felt the purple fluid flowing into your bloodstream.

 

“Jumin, what do you think your doi-” you slurred off as your body slumped into the arms of Jumin. 

 

He stood there admiring your face before lifting you effortlessly into his arms and bringing you over to a room that was hidden from the rest of his apartment. 


	2. Realisation

You started to wake up, blinking slowly as a the bright light coming from the window beside the bed you were sleeping on was blinding you. You moved your hands to rub your eyes, only to find them tied to the bed posts. You look around, questions forming within your head. You recognised that you were in Jumin’s bed. After looking around you found Jumin in the recliner next to your bed, reading a book on business. 

 

“Good to see that you’re awake,” Jumin said without looking up from his book. 

 

Jumin walked over to the bed you were on and sat at the edge of it. 

 

“You were asleep for quite some time” Jumin said.

 

“What time is it?” you asked.

 

“It’s almost 1 in the afternoon. Now get up, you have to eat your lunch.” Jumin said.

 

You got out of bed only to realise you’re wearing one of Jumin’s striped dress shirts. You blushed thinking how Jumin had to strip you to change you into his shirt. You went into his washroom to do your morning routine, pee, brush your teeth, wash your face, and brush your hair. You went back to the room to see Jumin sitting on the bed patiently. 

 

“I’m done” you said standing in front of him.

 

Jumin looked at you as if analysing how you looked and lead you to the kitchen. You saw that there breakfast was already at the table.  _ Jumin’s chef must have brought this here.  _ On the table was some steamed fish, white rice, and a bunch of small side dishes. You and Jumin walked up to the dining table, Jumin pulling out your chair to sit then sitting on his own seat opposite where you sat.

 

“How was your sleep?” asked Jumin, picking up some fish.

 

“It was ok, I didn’t dream of anything it was just all black.” you replied.

 

“Good.” Jumin said.

 

You were confused on why he said that but you brushed it off, Jumin always did say many weird things. You started wondering where Elizabeth was, usually by now she would be rubbing against your leg. 

 

“Honey, where’s Elizabeth?” you asked.

 

“Elizabeth is probably in one of the rooms.” Jumin answered nonchalantly.

 

You both continued eating lunch in silence, the only thing you could hear was the distant whizzing sound of the ac running. You finished your lunch and was just looking around to wait until Jumin finished his meal. 

 

“Honey, go into bedroom for a while, wait on the bed until I come in ok?” Jumin asked you.

 

“Ok baby” you said happily slipping off your chair and heading into the bedroom.

 

You walked into the bedroom and looked at your vanity mirror. You decided to stay in Jumin’s shirt since it was really comfy and you were just staying at his house. You waited a few minutes until Jumin came in. He locked the door behind him which made you a little bit anxious. He had his left hand behind his back again.

 

“Baby, why did you lock the door?” you asked.

 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” Jumin asked, ignoring your question.

 

“What are you talking about?” you asked genuinely confused.

 

“This game you’ve been playing with all the other guys. After 11 days you just reset and go back to the start, only to play with some other guy until you’re satisfied? Well, I’m just going to stop you here and keep you all to myself. I also eliminated the others as well. Zen, Yoosung, and Luciel. God, their screams was simply marvelous as they begged for mercy. Of course, I didn’t give them any. They don’t deserve any of your affection so I got rid of them.” Jumin said.

 

“Erm… how did you get rid of them?” you asked.

 

“Well, I just killed them. More like I just hired people to kill them but yes, they’re dead now.” Jumin said.

 

“Did you do that to Elly as well?” You asked Jumin.

 

“Yes I did. You paid more attention to her than me so I had to solve that.” Jumin said.

 

You were shocked, Jumin killed everyone that you have interacted with. He even killed Elly, his beloved cat that he didn’t allow anyone to touch. You stood up, and walked to the door. You put your hand onto the doorknob about to turn it when you heard Jumin take a few steps towards you.

 

“Now, where are you going?” Jumin asked.

 

“Away from you, you murderer.” you said.

 

Jumin took ahold of your wrist that wasn’t on the door and spun you around caging you in between his raised right next to your head.  _ Well, this wasn’t the kabedon that you always dreamed of.  _

 

“Jumin let me go.” you said.

 

“Sweet heart, I put all this work into having you why would I let you go so easily hmm?” Jumin said sarcastically tilting his head to the side a little.

 

“Now, behave and listen to me. Look, I even got you a little gift.” Jumin said.

 

He brought his left hand out from behind his back to show you what was in his hand. It was a collar that looked an awful lot like the collar that Elly wore. It was pastel blue with diamonds stuck to it in a plain row. Jumin put the collar onto your neck and strapped it in. You felt something stick into your neck. You were slowly slipping into the darkness again, a familiar feeling that you have experienced. 

 

“Don’t you just look stunning. Seems like you’re sleepy again, good night honey” Jumin said picking you up in his arms to bring you to bed again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @itsjustahuman


End file.
